Fan Made Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Episode
by Tea1706
Summary: A girl moves to Angel Grove, ends up engaged to Lord Zedd against her will. Lord Zedd uses the girl in his master plan to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. Will the Power Rangers save the girl before it too late. Find out next on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!
1. Intro & Betrothed To Lord Zedd

Characters

Jason

Bulk

Billy

Skull

Zack

Miss AppleBy

Trini

Ernie

Kimberly

Alyssa - As Herself

Tommy

* * *

One day at Angel Grove High School, the 6 teenagers were in class when Miss AppleBy was trying to simmer down her home room kids.

AppleBy: Now, before we begin, we'll be getting a new student today. [motions her to come in] Class, say hello to Alyssa.

[Alyssa walks in]

AppleBy: Go ahead introduce yourself.

Alyssa: Hi, I'm Alyssa. I just moved here from Mass. I don't know anyone here yet. So I hope to be such good friends with all of you.

AppleBy: Well, thanks Alyssa. You may have a seat.

[Skip over dialogue during home room]

Alyssa went to her locker to switch her textbooks for class. The 6 teens come over to meet the new girl.

Jason: Hi Alyssa. I'm Jason.

Billy: I'm Billy

Zack: I'm Zack. {smooth cool voice] Hi.

Tommy: [shakes her hand] Tommy.

Kimberly: Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Kimberly.

Trini: And I'm Trini.

Alyssa: Nice to meet you all.

Jason: We're gonna meet up at the park after school, do you want to join us. Also maybe we can show you around town.

Alyssa: That would be great.

[Alyssa and the 6 teens stop at the Youth Center for a drink]

Tommy: Ernie, This is Alyssa. She just moved here from Mass.

Ernie: Hi, welcome to Angel Grove Alyssa. Let me get you a smoothie, and.. it's on the house.

Alyssa: Thank you.

[Bulk and Skull Theme Music]

Kimberly: Eh.. Look who just walked in.

Jason: Bulk and Skull.

Trini: [sarcastic] Great, just what we don't need right now.

Jason: Hey Bulk, still trying to unveil the identities of the Power Rangers ?

Bulk: What's it to ya dweeb ? I'm this close to uncovering them. The idea is going to make me rich when I found out who they really are.

[Bulk and Skull walks over to the island counter]

Bulk: [notices the new girl] Ooo.. and who's this beautiful chick. Hello babe, want to go on a date with me.

Alyssa: [scuffs] Not my type. So, you better leave before you get hurt.

Bulk: Come on, just one kiss.

Alyssa: [Karate flips Bulk} Heeyaa.

[Bulk gets up from the floor]

Bulk: Lets go Skull, this new girl is not worth it.

Skull: [laughs] Ok Bulky.

[Bulk and Skull leave]

Billy: That's odd, they usually don't give up that easily.

Zack: Cause Alyssa gave them what they deserved. Way a go. [High fives Alyssa]

Alyssa: [high fives Zack] Well, we better get to the park before the best spots are taken.

Tommy: [to Jason as the group walked out of the Juice Bar] I am "so" gonna beat you in basketball.

Jason: [laughs]

[Meanwhile in Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa's lair]

Lord Zedd: [scanning down on earth, at the new girl Alyssa] Ahh. This new girl that's hanging with the Rangers could of use to me. Goldar, I want you take the putties, and capture the girl. She will be a new addition to my evil minions.

Goldar: Yes, my Lord.

Lord Zedd: I may have a new plan to get rid of those pesky Power Rangers.

Goldar: What is your new plan this time, Master ?

Lord Zedd: I'm making up my plan as I go, Goldar. Just go capture the girl!

[Back down on Earth with Alyssa and the Rangers. Jason and Tommy were playing a game of basketball. Zack was practicing on his break-dancing in front of his girl, Angela. Billy and Trini were just hang out on the picnic blanket, and Kimberly and Alyssa just picking flowers]

Tommy: [shoots the ball into the hoop] He shoots he scores. Yeah!

Jason: I definitely need to bring my A game next time. [laughs] Hey Billy, want to shoot some baskets with us ?

Billy: No thanks guys, I think I'll pass.

Jason: Ok suit your self. [to Tommy] Alright, two for two ?

Tommy: You on!

[Scene switches to Kimberly and Alyssa]

Kimberly: So, how do you like our school so far Alyssa ?

Alyssa: It's ok, I will probably need some more time to get the hang of things around here. And I know you have a thing for Tommy, come on admit it, he is one delicious hunk. isn't he ?

Kimberly: You got that right.

Alyssa and Kimberly: [cute laugh]

Alyssa: Is Bulk and Skull always like that around you guys ?

Kimberly: Every single time. You'll get use to it. Come on, let's get back to the others.

[The girl started to run back to the group]

[Scene switches back to Jason,Tommy,Zack,Billy and Trini]

Kimberly: We're back, and we picked these flowers for everyone to commemorate our new friendship with Alyssa.

Alyssa: Wow. It's only my first day and I already made this many friends. [looks at her watch] Oh, I got to go. I have major homework to do.

[Everyone waves bye to her as Alyssa walks home]

* * *

Alyssa finally finished her homework, she looked at the time, it's 10:00 at night.

Alyssa: First day and I got this much homework. Dang, I hope the rest of the week will be better. [sighs, yawns] I need to hit the hay, I have a long day tomorrow.

[During the night, Goldar appears in Alyssa's room]

Goldar: This human girl will be the perfect queen for my master, Lord Zedd. [pours a potion into Alyssa opened mouth]

Alyssa: [wakes up, stands] Hey, who are you and why are you here ?!

Goldar: I'm Goldar, all mighty servant to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, and you are going to be Zedd's new queen. [puts a hand on Alyssa's mouth, arm to hold her as he teleports back to Lord Zedd's lair]

[Back at Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa palace]

Goldar: I have returned with the girl, my lord.

[Alyssa was released from Goldar's grip]

Alyssa: Huh ? What's going on ?

Lord Zedd: The reason you are here,my dear is. You are going to be in part of my master plot to destroy the Power Rangers for good.

Alyssa: What does your master plan have to do with me ?

Lord Zedd: You are to be my new evil queen, use you to lure the Power Rangers to their doom

Alyssa: I will never marry you. A mere human like me marry some space alien, sorry but I'm not your type.

Lord Zedd: [angry] Marry me or suffer the consequences!

Alyssa: Never.

Lord Zedd: [rippling mad] Ahh.. Goldar, put my new found bride-to-be in a holding cell in the dungeon. We wed tomorrow.

Goldar: Yes, my lord. [picks up Alyssa and carry her over his shoulder]

Alyssa: [struggles to break free] Let me go, you overgrown golden monkey!

Lord Zedd: And now for phase two of my plan, I will send down Scorpina to imitate Alyssa, and gain the trust of the Power Rangers. Then once all of their guards are down, we'll trap all of them in another dimension with no connection to Zordon, force to surrender their powers to me in exchange for the girl's freedom. [evil laugh] HAHAHA!


	2. Jason's Date and The Wedding

{The Next Day - At Angel Grove High]

Tommy was at his locker, changing textbooks. Kimberly showed up to talk to Tommy.

Kimberly: Tommy, have you seen Alyssa.

Tommy: No, I haven't. Why ?

Kimberly: She didn't show up for homeroom.

Tommy: That's odd. Maybe she's late getting to school.

Kimberly: Yeah, she still trying to get use to things around here. So, are you free tonight ? We can go catch a movie after school.

Tommy: Sure, it's a date.

* * *

[Scene changes back to Lord's Zedd's palace dungeon]

Alyssa: What have I got myself into ? All I remember is meeting some new friends, and now I'm betrothed to this evil space alien, who definitely needs an big attitude adjustment. Oh.. I hope someone saves me soon.

* * *

[Switches to Lord Zedd's throne room]

Lord Zedd: Scorpina, are you ready to move on with Phase 2 ?

Scorpina: Yes, my lord.

[Scorpina descends upon Earth]

Lord Zedd: Watch out Power brats, it's time to meet your everlasting doom. Ha ha!

[Angel Grove High]

Scorpina: Now's my cue. [changes into Alyssa]

[Scorpina disguise as Alyssa met up with her group of friends in the hallway]

Kimberly: Alyssa, where were you ?

Alyssa/Scorpina: Uh, I got tide up at home, sorry about that. What classes did I miss ?

Kimberly: You miss homeroom and a few of your classes. You know, if you ever need any help, you can always come to us.

[Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy joined them]

Jason: Hey Alyssa, I was been meaning to ask you something, would you like to go on a date with me ?

Alyssa/Scorpina: I love too Jason.

Kimberly: Tommy and I are going to catch a movie after school, maybe you guys can join us. It can be a double date.

Billy: I got a science project I'm working on. Trini and I, are testing it out now at my garage.

Zack: And I'm just gonna hang with my girl Angela. See ya all later.

Jason: Ok, see ya Zack.

[Everyone else walked off in their separate directions]

* * *

The school day ended as Kimberly, Alyssa/Scorpina, Tommy and Jason went off to the movies.

After the movie, the two dating couples made their way to "Ernie's Juice Bar" for a drink and a bite to eat.

Kimberly: That movie was "SOO" awesome.

Tommy: The karate in the film was interesting too

Jason: [to Alyssa] You seem quiet all of a sudden. is there anything wrong ?

Alyssa/Scorpina: No. Nothing at all.

* * *

[Scene change back to Lord Zedd's palace, and then shows Alyssa's holding cell]

Alyssa: [complains] Ohhh... How much longer do I have to be in here ? This place is disgusting.

[Alyssa heard footsteps appoarching, but it wasn't her savior. It was Lord Zedd coming to fetch his new queen from the holding cell]

* * *

Lord Zedd: Come, my dear for today is our wedding.

Alyssa: [whispers to herself] I would rather die then marry a barbarian.

Lord Zedd: [uses his staff to change her clothes to a wedding dress complete with ugly looking bouquet]

Alyssa: I definitely don't wish this on anyone else, eww.

Some of the monsters gather in the throne room, with Finster being the Minister to commemorate the marriage. Then Lord Zedd got into his spot to wait for the ceremony to begin.

One of the monsters was on Organ playing the Wedding March as Alyssa walked down.

Squatt: [complementing on Alyssa's raidance] She is the most ugliest bride in the world.

Baboo: You got that right, Squatt. Very ugly.

Alyssa stood next to Lord Zedd when the music was finished.

Alyssa: You won't get away with this Zedd. The Power Rangers will save me.

Lord Zedd: Don't worry, my bride. I will see to that the Power Rangers meet their downfall as a little wedding gift.

* * *

[Scene changes back down to Earth]

The fake Alyssa and Jason were taking a walk in the park togther. When out of the blue, Z-Putties came out of no where.

Jason: Alyssa, get to some place save!

[Fake Alyssa started walking toward the Z Putties]

Jason: Alyssa, no. It's too dangerous!

Fake Alyssa/Scorpina: [turns her head evily] I'm not Alyssa, you fool. My real name is Scorpina.

[Scorpina shows her true self]

Jason: Scorpina! I should have known it was you in disguise! Now, where is the real Alyssa.

Scorpina: You're too late, Red Ranger. Lord Zedd is marrying her as we speak. [evil laugh] Hahahaha.


End file.
